A molding machine supports the parts of a separable mold on the faces of its platens. The platens are powered to move the mold parts toward and away from one another to close the mold and to open it. When closed, plastic is injected into the mold cavities to form a product. The product is removed when the platens pull the mold parts apart from one another.
When different parts are to be run from time to time on a molding machine, the mold parts must be changed. In such circumstances, one mold set will be removed and another will be put in place on the platens. Often these molds are of different sizes.
In whatever event, these heavy mold parts must be mounted to the platens and located very precisely relative to one another. The manipulation into place, and the bolting down of the mold parts is inconvenient, troublesome and time-consuming.
In the quick mold change art as known prior to this invention it was necessary to equip, attach, or otherwise provide each mold part with a uniform size and configuration with which the quick changing device interfaces. The attachments to the mold involved one set of problems, and their mounting to the platens involved yet another set of problems.
It is an object of this invention to enable the use of non-uniform mounting means conveniently sized to the respective mold part, and which can readily be mounted to a universally adaptable mounting plate by powered clamps, quickly and easily.